Unrequited Love
by Scarpaw
Summary: Because he loved him, but he was with another. And it was terrible. PruRus, one sided PruCan


So, this idea actually came about from a conversation I had on Omegle with a random stranger. We had Hetalia as the same interest and what followed was the following story.

The pairings are PruRus and one-sided PruCan. To be honest, I don't really care all that much for PruRus, but, hey, to each their own, right?

Anything in italics are a different language.

_Gott- God_

_Danke- Thank You_

_was?- What_

_Je t'aime- I love you_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**_Unrequited Love_**

_Because he loved him, but he was with another. And it was terrible. PruRus, one sided PruCan _

"America, is that you?" Canada called down the hall. He had been looking for his brother all day, and had yet to find him. He had heard someone coming down the hall though, so, maybe, perhaps, it was…?

"Bow down to the awesomeness!" The person's voice echoed down the hall, followed by laughter. "Kesesesese- and, no."

"Prussia?" Canada's voice was soft as it floated down the hall and Prussia waltzed up it.

"I'm not that fatty, _gott_." Prussia said in response, and Canada furrowed his brow for a moment, before realizing that Prussia must have heard his earlier question.

"America isn't that fat..." Canada's protestation was weak, and Prussia just shrugged it off.

"He is." Prussia waved his hand flippantly. "_Und_ is that you bushy brows?"

"No... I'm Canada..." He said weakly, wondering how in the world someone could mistake him for England of all people.

"I knew that," Prussia snorted a bit. "_Hallo_ Mattie!"

"Hello Gilbert." Canada responded, figuring the other's use of his human name was permission enough to use his. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Canada struggled to find something to say.

"...How's Papa?" Canada finally said, breaking the silence, and Prussia started, as if he had forgotten Canada was there. Which, unfortunately, probably was the truth.

"...You mean Francis?" Prussia asked after a beat, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah." Canada had a small smile on his face. "You hang out with him right? I'm worried he's forgotten about me again because he hasn't contacted me in a while..." Because Papa normally called once or twice a week to talk with Canada. And, in turn, this helped Canada to remember that at least somebody in this entire world was capable of not forgetting who he was.

"Well, he's been busy with bushy brows for some reason." Prussia snorted and patted Canada's head. "Kesesesese. Birdie, he's doing fine~." Canada did his best to will the blush that started to burn on his face down.

"Oh, that's good. I was worried what would happen after..." Canada sighed with relief before realizing after a beat- what about Prussia? He had been hanging out with Russia a lot lately for some reason. And Canada knew from the Baltic States that Russia wasn't very kind all the time. There was also Belarus, who hung around Russia an awful lot… She was also very protective of her big brother…

"You are okay, aren't you? Nothing missing or anything?" Canada couldn't help the worry that leaked into his voice, but it didn't seem that Prussia noticed it. He just grinned in response, and that actually did little to assuage his fear and worry.

"_Ja!_ I'm doing fine with Ivan!" Ivan? Since when was Russia 'Ivan'? And that grin on Prussia's face and tone of his voice… It actually wasn't too hard for Canada to put two and two together to get the picture.

"That's... good." Canada couldn't help the disappointment from leaking into his voice. There was a burning in his eyes, but he forced it back.

[Un?]Fortunately, this time, Prussia took notice.

"Why so~?" Prussia made some sort of weird hand gesture that was probably supposed to be meaningful, but Canada didn't quite grasp what it was supposed to be. "You seem rather down." Oh. Canada blinked before quickly shaking his head in denial.

"Ah, nothing..." Canada was quick to deny and even quicker to change the subject. "So, you're... dating?" He tried his hardest not to flinch. "…dating Ivan now?"

"…Sorta." It was Prussia's turn to blush. "Well, _ja_." He grinned, and was scratching the back of his head a bit sheepishly. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted towards the side, as if he was proud of it, and he was expecting some sort of praise.

Canada did not disappoint.

"Oh, I see." The disappointment was still in his voice, but better hidden this time. "Well, congratulations." He even managed a smile of his own.

"_Danke_! Kesesesesese!" He laughed proudly as he thanked Canada. "He's an asshole, Birdie, but he's pretty much tamed."

"That's good to hear." Because it did relieve Canada of some of his worry. Prussia was in good hands… right?

"Of course!" Prussia was grinning again, and Canada couldn't stop his heart from both flipping at the sight of the grin on Prussia's face, and dropping in disappointment.

Apparently the act showed on his face, because the next thing he knew, Prussia's face was taking up his entire field of vision. Canada's face burned, and he took a step back.

"You're doing okay, right?" Prussia asked, and Canada's mind said one thing while his body wanted to do another.

"Y-Yeah. Just fine." Canada agreed aimlessly, despite how much he wanted to say that he wasn't. "How's Gilbird?"

He settled for a change of subject. Gilbird was a safe topic. Nothing could go wrong with that one, could it?

"He's doing fine~ See?" Prussia puffed out his chest proudly as he plucked the chick off of his shoulder, cupping it in his hands. "This fluffy thing is getting fatter every day." Canada frowned.

"You sound like that's a good thing..." Canada said softly. "Don't you want him to be healthy?" There was another awkward silence, and Canada fumbled for what to say.

"I mean, you were complaining about America being fat earlier..." And he winced after what he said. Was that a tactless thing to say? Oh, it probably was…

"Of course!" Prussia agreed whole-heartedly with Canada, taking his eyes off of Gilbird. Canada wasn't sure what he was agreeing to.

"Alfred was being a dick earlier." So… he was agreeing to saying that America was fat earlier? "He called me fat."

Well… that explained… something?

"Oh..." Canada was fumbling again. If this was American football, he would be the worst player on the team. "Well, you aren't fat Gilbert." Canada tried his hardest to suppress the blush that was creeping up along his neck and the sides of his face. "I think... well... You're not fat." A lame end, but it should placate Prussia, right?

"Of course I'm not fat!" Prussia grinned. "I'm awesome too awesome to be fat!" Canada gave a faint smile.

"Of course you're awesome Prussia. Why wouldn't you be?" His heart was breaking, but he took pride in the fact that he hadn't started crying yet.

"Exactly!" Prussia smirked, and he laughed softly. Time for something else to talk about. Canada didn't want Prussia to leave yet…

"So... What's new?" Lame topic, but it was something wasn't it? Almost completely safe, too.

"Mhmmn, nothing much." Prussia hummed, thinking for a moment. "I just met a couple of people yesterday and spend a night at Ivan's. But yeah, it's nothing much." Canada's heart cracked. Ivan's. Yeah. He… They… Dating… Yeah…

"You?" Prussia asked, oblivious once more to Canada's internal plight.

"Ah... Nothing much either." He was slightly startled. Truth be told, he hadn't expected Prussia to ask about him. "Alfred thought it would be amusing to take Kumakichi, and now I don't know where he is- Alfred or Kumasanrou." Prussia blinked, like he was confused, before shaking his head.

"_Was…_? Heh, that's so typical of him." Prussia said.

"Yeah..." Canada agreed, head tilting down to look at the very interesting blank white tiled floor.

"Well, I gotta go, Mattie!" Prussia clapped a hand on Canada's shoulder with a grin as he started to walk by. "See ya!"

"Wait!" Canada called out, but it was too late, too soft, and Prussia didn't even give a backwards glance.

Canada sighed, a motion that sent his curling puffing up into the air for a moment, before wrapping his arms around himself, as if Kumajirou were there but not.

"Gilbert," Canada hesitated, as if he didn't actually want to admit this aloud. "Gilbert… _je t'aime_…"

_**~~Le Fin~~**_

_****_So, how was it? If anybody took the time to read it, that is. Good? Bad? Never Again? Let me know please, and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
